Confession
by ShazM
Summary: A confession goes wrong, and rights itself in the end.


From the start, something about the boy had captivated him- whether it be his love for music, his arrogant and self-centered attitude, or maybe his deep, shimmering -though rarely calm- turquoise-blue eyes. Those eyes- from the day they first met his own (though with a bit of a barrier formed by his own messy hair) , managed to bring him happiness. Whether they were wide in awe from a novel he was reading, or reduced to thin slits when he was seething with rage, it didn't make much of a difference to Leo. It was waking up to see those gorgeous eyes, being in the presence of such a confident, self-assured person that Leo realized maybe- just maybe, he had... Fallen for him.

The one time he couldn't stand to even glance at him though, was after Elliot had awoken from his nightmares. The pain, fear, and sheer terror that showed blatantly due to his lack of sleep was enough to bring tears to his own eyes, thankful once again for the thick lenses covering his face. He would do his best to comfort him- a gentle hand on the shoulder, a reassuring nod, and sometimes -if fate was kind enough to allow it- he would even be able to slowly wrap his arms around that strong, lean torso, feeling his heart rate speed up by a tenth-fold. Nights like that were rare though, and it was only when he was at his weakest that the noble's pride would allow it.

On a similar night- Leo had already managed to get him to calm down, sitting quietly by his side- when he built up the courage to confront him about his hidden feelings. He was in a bit of a stupor anyways, having managed to lean his head gently on Elliot's shoulder earlier, mouth brushing ever-so-faintly over his neck. He wondered how it would feel to actual kiss him- imagine that! A _kiss,_ from the noble Elliot Nightray! The mere though of it made him giddier than a schoolgirl. Maybe he would do that, if circumstances permitted. He had it planned out already too- it would be a dramatic, romantic confession, like he so often read about that it was a mere formula he remembered.

"Hey, Elliot... Sit up, would you? I-I want to talk to you about something..." Damn. Why was his voice shaking already? That wasn't part of the plan. Nevertheless, though with a slightly nonplussed look upon his face, he sat up, taking a moment to adjust his pillow against his back.

"Yeah? What is it?" That boy, so noble, proud,_ innocent_, so unlike himself, addressed him casually, unaware of the conflict going on inside the young bibliophile's head. Straightening up slightly, he continued.

"Recently... I've been feeling a little weird..." He paused and took a deep breath. "A-about... You." Elliot looked at him quizzically, scrunching his face up a little.

"About me? What the hell are you going on about?" Oh God, here it came- the moment of truth.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I just-..." Why, why, _why?,_ he had no clue, but at that moment he jerked forward, pressing their lips together clumsily before freezing. _What. Did. He. Just.?_

"Mmph-!" Almost immediately he felt him pushing him away harshly. Sitting back up, he caught a glance of Elliot's face- wide eyed, shock, and... _Anger_.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll just go!" Without another word nor looking back, he ran all the way down the hall to his own room, honestly not caring if he woke anyone. He slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily. Had he really- no, he couldn't have... Did he?

There was no denying it- he _kissed _Elliot. That was it, he was ruined, simply ruined! Elliot would probably be so mad at him tomorrow, he'd end up not even talking to him at all. And that was simply much worse than being chewed out, because there was no yelling back at him, getting peeved and just screaming and then it was better. No, he would be silent as well, wallowing in self pity. He truly was an idiot- why on earth would Elliot ever return his feelings? Why had he ever even _considered_ it a possibility? Tonight it would be he who found himself sleep-deprived.

His previous night's revelation left him rather shocked when he found himself pulled into a small side room on the way to breakfast the next morning.

"What the-?" When he managed to get his bearings, he realized who had brought him here, and jumped back, startled.

"E-Elliot...? L-listen, I said I'm sorry, I don't know why I-" This time it was himself who was cut off mid-sentence by a pair of intrusive lips, along with strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him close. A small gasp managed to escape before he closed his eyes, hands snaking their way up to grip loosely in his hair. This was- this was _so_ much more than he had ever hoped for. Even more so when a tongue shyly pressed against his lips, and he had absolutely _no choice_ but to comply, for a weak moan that escaped left him completely vulnerable.

"E-Elliot, please..." Shifting his weight back, they separated, just glancing awkwardly at the floor for a long while. Eventually the blond broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"I'm the one who should be sorry... I didn't... I just didn't know how to... React, you know? I was scared..." Leo nodded weakly, glancing up at his master.

"Yeah... M-me too... But uhm... W-what I wanted to say..."He leaned forwards slightly, placing one chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I love you."

There was a pause, in which Elliot both blushed deeply, and took his servant's hands in his own.

"I-I... I think I love you too." The gentle smile passed between them at that moment was enough proof.


End file.
